beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Porter
Claire Lillian Porter Carter'is a Terranovian member of the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom and the beloved wife of Aaron Carter. She is the mother of adopted daughter Lexi Dalton and biological mother of Archer C. Carter. Her daughter in law is Aissa Nova. 'Origin Claire was born during the 23rd century where like many Terranovians; her family was incapable of getting into a line of work. She and her family had to move from Terranovia and moved to more than several planets; then later on; her father became a soldier for the I.A.F. S.U.D When she was older; Claire had proven to be an excellent soldier on the battlefield and as a result, was placed in the Special Units Division of the I.A.F. This was where she met Aaron; as well as fought along side him, but unfortunately lost their squad in an intense battle with the Militia. She and him were the only survivors. She and him eventually fell in love with him and eventually became engaged to him. Kidnapped In 2272, Claire and Aaron were happily engaged and were given a job to patrol the areas at the border of I.A.F space; which seemed secure for a while. That all changed when the USS Warpstar was attacked by Zarchonian pirates under the command of Sarkos Two-Balls. They sabotaged the ship's engines and kidnapped Claire; whom they planned to sell to the highest bidder. Regained 5 Years went by after her kidnapping; Claire tried to escape her captors, but failed because they possessed Vril charged Stun Batons. Aaron managed to find her thanks to following a Militia transport to the planet Zarchos where they found Sarkos dealing with the Militia. Aaron and his newly aqquired partner Adam Stetson engaged them in a firefight and then eventually, Aaron battled Sarkos. Enraged by Sarkos actions; Aaron crushed his hand into dust, then took Claire onboard the Warpstar and escaped. After 5 years; Claire was clearly overdue on a physical examination; even getting some decent food to eat, which was something that Aaron managed to conduct. He even enhanced her physical structure with his very nanotechnology. Marriage & Children After regaining his beloved; Aaron and Claire finally got married the same year, although decided to hold off on having children until the time was right. Eventually though by the late 2290s; Claire became pregnant and told her beloved that he was going to be a father. Aaron was absolutely thrilled to the fact that a child was on the way. Eventually by March 21st of 2299; Claire gave birth prematurely and they both had a son named Archer. Eventually though on a mission to the planet of Mortem Prime; Claire and Aaron came upon a young girl who turned out to be a Vampire. She was called Lexi Dalton; who lost her parents during the great blood panic of the 24th century. After that mission; Claire and Aaron talked about adopting Lexi into their family, which they did. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Superhuman Strength:' Claire did indeed possess enhanced human strength; however her nanobots have enabled her strength to actually become superhuman. *'Superhuman Speed:' Claire's natual speed was enhanced with the use of her nanotechnology to make her exceed that of an average Terranovian. *'Superhuman Senses:' Claire's natural senses consist of acute hearing, seeing and smelling. This power is all natural and not enhanced by her nanotechnology. *'Superhuman Healing:' Claire's natural healing and nanotechnology has become capable of helping her regenerate lost and damaged tissue withing seconds. *'Invulnerability:' Despite her naturally enhanced Durability; the nanotechnology also reinforces her skin in order to withstand conventional and some unconventional weapons. *'Extended Longevity:' Although she has a naturally longer lifespan than that of Humans; Claire's nanobots have enhanced this to make her live far longer than most of the other beings in the universe. *'Superbreath/Arctic Breath:' The most unique of his powers is her ability to take a large breath of wind into his lungs and release it with the use of his breath; almost giving her the power to level buildings. Her nanobots also have a built in fridgration system that allows her to make the breath she exhales ice cold and she can freeze objects at will. *'Plasma Vision:' Claire's nanotechnology doesn't allow her to emit intense beams of plasma from her eyes; however she mastered this power in his youth and now can naturally shoot it from her eyes at will. *'Flight:' Claire is known to also have mastered the ability to fly naturally; although her nanotechnology has somewhat enabled her to fly; Claire has also mastered this power in her youth as well. 'Weaknesses' *'Vril Energy:' Like all Terranovians; Claire also has a high intolerance to intence concentrated beams of Vril. This can cause her great pain if hit with such energy and can take a while for her to heal. *'Magic:' As well as other Terranovians; magic is also a highly devastating weakness; that can indeed cause Claire great pain as well. *'Telepaths:' As having no natural defenses against telepaths; Claire is highly vulnerable to highly advanced telepathic beings. *'Electrical Shutdown:' Because her powers are also technologically enhanced; Claire is known to be highly vulnerable to intense electrical shock. This will not kill her; but it will knock out the nanobots in her body for a brief period of time. The nanobots eventually will reactivate thanks to a built in surge protector designed by her husband. Category:Superhumans Category:Terranovians Category:Carter Family Category:Female Characters Category:I.A.F Members Category:Secord